The Big Wide World
by YourAJoker
Summary: The walk of shame wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it would have been even better without JP smirking at me from the upper window. Just cause he can't get laid, the prick. JP/OC


Today was the day. My first day of university. I took a deep breath before I opened the door to the house that I would be sharing with six other people for the next three years. This was it, I smiled as I saw the open space and I lugged my suitcases up the stairs after me.

"Hello?" I called as I got to the first floor, there was no answer so I decided to choose the closet room which was really nice and spacious, well it was nicer than the shitty one with a hole in the wall on the other side that I peeked into. I bit my lip before leaving my suitcases everywhere, I would pack later. I nodded to myself and went downstairs just as another person was coming through the door.

"Hello" She nodded at me, dumping her duffle bag on the floor. She was dressed as a punk and had shortish hair and a deep voice, but she was pretty, in her own sort of way.

"You alright?" I asked. "Want some help?" I asked, she shoved a couple of bags into my arms as she untangled herself from all her luggage. "I've only just got here, you wanna look around?"

"Sure thing" We walked further in and came across a man wearing only a jumper, blow drying some poultry that was hanging from the ceiling. He pulled down his jumper to cover his, bits. This was slightly awkward.

"I was er, um, was on my hand" He told us, my eyebrows drew together as I tried to process what he was saying.

"What?" He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the situation but me and the girl, who I should probably ask the name of just stared at him.

"I just haven't spoken to another human being in quite some time" He spoke in a scottish accent.

"It shows" I told him, grimacing slightly at his lack of trousers.

"Wind drying" He tried to explain, waving the hair dryer around. "Peking ducks"

"Right" Girl next to me spoke, before glancing curiously downwards, and when he realised what she was looking at he pulled his jumper down a bit more.

"I've just got used to wearing trousers of the mind" He sounded way too casual for my liking.

"Well maybe you should tuck your cock away, while I make us a nice cup of tea" I didn't really want to be left alone with this guy so I followed her into the kitchen.

"Nothing like a nice awkward conversation to start a friendship" I joked, finding some mugs in one of the cupboards. "I'm Claire, by the way"

"Vod" I stared at her blankly.

"Sorry?"

"My names Vod"

"That's interesting" I was interrupted by the door opening "Guess we better make some more tea" Once the kettle was boiled and everyone had gathered on the sofa, we all sat awkwardly sipping our teas and coffee's until the boy spoke, Kingston was his name.

"So your a coffee man" He said to the girl sitting next to me in a black jumped with diamonds of different colours on it, her name was Oregon apparently. "Woman" He corrected. "Coffster"

"This is painful" I murmured to myself, Vod apparently heard me and snorted.

"Yep. Coffee" Diamond girl agreed awkwardly. "I'm mental for my coffee, seriously it's like a problem" I awkwardly chuckled with everyone else and took another sip of my tea.

Kingston glanced at Vod "And you've got your tea" She looked up from taking a sip.

"It's tea for me"

"Miss Tea!" Kingston proclaimed with a dorky smile, which soon faded when he realised that what he said wasn't funny. The blonde girl who said her name was Josie, sat up a bit straighter.

"I like tea and coffee, so..."

"Your the mystery woman, impossible to pin down" Kingston quipped immediately wincing afterwards.

"I'm no mystery woman" I gave Kingston a look "I just like tea, I hate the smell of coffee" I glared at Oregon's cup, which she shyly moved from my view. The jumper guy who finally introduced himself as Howard walked past, Vod gave him a look.

"So, did you arrive like, yesterday?" Howard came to a stop in front of the group.

"Try two years ago" We stared at him, he was still here?

"Did all of your mates move on?" Josie asked in her welsh accent, grasping her mug as she gave Howard a concerned look.

He shifted his eyes to look at her "That is what we must assume" I chuckled nervously and quietly, he was slightly weird.

"So" Josie started taking the attention off Howard. "Look at us all" I did and smiled tightly at our mismatched group "In a year, we might be like, "God we all missed out on halls got put into a uni house, and remember when we had that first cup of tea?"

"It'll be real fun" I dryly replied, taking a huge gulp of my tea.

"Very good" Howard reached onto the table and moved a magazine slightly so that it was parallel to the other "I suppose it falls to me to guide you through the secrets of your new abode" He motioned for us to follow him, so I got up and put my tea on the table going into the kitchen where Howard opened and closed a freezer.

"Chest freezer, self explanitory. Basic item. Washing machine ditto, yadda yadda yadda" He pointed to a tumble drier "The dry washing machine. Pointless. Fucked"

"Dry washing machine?" I shook my head as Kingston stuttered out it was a tumble drier. "Just go with it" I muttered to him as we followed Howard into the hallway, where he opened a closet filled with assorted lamps. "This is a good place to crouch, if your fearful of like, ghosties, or local youths , or chemical or biological warfare" He gave the closet a fond look "Yeah, that's a sweet crouching spot"

"Reckon he had to do that often" I muttered to Oregon, who gave me a slightly intimidated look and didn't laugh, which made me drop my smile. "Ok" We followed Howard upstairs where he knocked on the first door which was next to mine. No one opened the door so Howard turned to face us.

"Paul Lamb. From what I have deduced from the evidence since his arrival yesterday. Loves cumin, hates society, uses Imperial Leather in moderation, toilet paper in excess. Never yet sighted in person"

"Paul Lamb, the invisible man" Vod muttered, turning to follow Howard once more.

"Slightly weird" I mused, walking after them and stopping where Howard was openin the window into the back garden and when I say garden I mean shit hole. They were staring at what appeared to be a puddle.

"Water will accumulate like that after a big rain" Howard explained, leaning out of the window. "That's classic. Seen that a thousand times my friends" I wouldn't quite class us as friends yet. I smiled tightly at him none the less.

"That's enough Speccy Gandalf" Vod leant on the window ledge next to me "Time to lead us to the fucking pub"

"Finally" I smiled at her and got changed into something more appropriate for a pub. Howard led us to the nearest pub and once we got there I immediately went to the bar to order a vodka and coke, Vod ordered the same and after a moment of deliberation so did Oregon. I turned to see what table was free and noticed Kingston and Josie looked decidedly awkward listening to Howard. "You alright?" I asked, saving her from having to reply.

"Yeah thanks, I'll just be getting a drink then" She bounced off of her seat, and seeing this Kingston made his getaway. Unfortunately for them, Howard ambled after them, leaving us three girls to sip our drinks.

"That hit the spot" I sighed, taking a slightly bigger sip.

"Yeah, this stuffs the best" Oregon agreed, coughing slightly. I wondered why she had ordered it if she knew she didn't like it very much, which she clearly didn't. I had pegged her for a alcho-pop kinda person. When Kingston joined us with his pint and sat opposite me, I was feeling slightly more relaxed and the nice thrum of vodka was only just there.

"So, what did you do in your year off?" Oregon asked.

"I didn't have a year off" Kingston replied.

"Neither did I" I took another sip of my drink and saw Oregon wince slightly for some reason.

"Tell me about it! I wish I had a year off" Vod turned to her, confused.

"I thought you said you had year off. In Vietnam? The spider monkey that could do a scalp massage?"

"That's one way to do it" I mused as Oregon looked uncomfortable, looking down at her lap.

"Oh yeah. No but it was hardcore. More like a year on that a year off"

"Sounds pretty cool, you'll have to tell me about this monkey" I raised my eyebrows at her and smiled, she seemed to breath a slight sigh of relief. I stretched my legs out under the table, and hit Kingston who was sitting opposite me. "Sorry" I gave an apologetic smile and turned to Vod who was describing her year off.

"I did six months working at a fish factory in Arbroath" I winced.

"So you must know a lot about fish" Kingston asked, morbidly curious. Vod nodded as she sipped her drink, I noticed she and I had nearly finished whereas Oregon had barely touched hers.

Vod looked a bit sad as she looked at the table "Yeah. One day soon, all the fish will be gone in the sea" Oregon sighed and leant her head on her hand "Let me tell you, I'll be the first one out on the streets celebrating. Finally" She raised her glass "Fucking victory!"

"I take it you don't like fish?" I laughed. "Me neither" We toasted to our hatred of the slimy buggers downing the rest of our drinks. "I'm gonna need another one" I got up. "Get me one?" Vod asked, handing me a fiver. "And me" Oregon asked, I looked to see her glass was half full. "You might want to finish that one first" I went to stand behind Josie in line.

"Finished already?" She asked incredulously.

"So's Vod" I defended, smirking slightly at her. She shook her head at me as she was called forward, and then it was my turn. I got my drinks together and walked back to the table, careful not to spill anything and handed Vod her drink and change. "Thanks" She said as she took a sip.

"Hey look at Howard" I laughed as Kingston went to the bathroom. He seemed to be collecting a bit of everyone else's drink. "That's actually quite clever" I mused "if you don't mind getting some disease"

"Yeah, he could get aids and die" Oregon scoffed, looking at him. I raised my eyebrows at Vod and snorted silently. Josie didn't really seem to be listening to our conversation and I got the impression she was looking at something over my shoulder.

"What course are you doing?" I asked Vod.

"English" I was a bit surprised at that, didn't really peg her for someone interested in fine literature.

"Me too!" Oregon spluttered, having choked on her drink for some reason. "I'm so glad someone I know will be there" She gushed, Vod nodded a bit keeping her cool facade.

"I'm doing Psychology" I offered up.

"Oh, so your interested in the human mind?" Josie joined in.

"I want to work at a mental hospital" I said with a straight face, as she laughed. She stopped when she saw my blank face. "You were serious?" I nodded. "Oh, well I'm sure that would be.. fun"

"Can't wait" Josie smiled awkwardly, before going up to get another drink. I looked at mine and saw I hadn't really drunk much so I decided to rectify this, taking a huge gulp and adoring the slight burn in the back of my throat. I saw Josie being hit on by what looked like a posh boy, I snorted as he grabbed a book out of her bag, can't believe she brought a book to a pub with her.

"So, where do you live?" I asked Oregon, who looked a bit surprised she was being addressed. "I mean did"

"I lived quite far away" She smiled as she sipped her drink, trying to hide her grimace. "In London"

"So did I, where abouts?"

"I need a piss" Vod told us, I got us as she did, picking up my drink. She ran up to Josie "Recharge!" making her follow us into the bathroom. She went into one of the stalls as we chatted lightly to each other about anything and everything. As Vod came out I challenged everyone to down their drink, which we promptly did before bursting out into laughter as I somehow managed to spill some down myself.

"That's just great" I laughed, going over to the hand dryer and managing to make it look like I did not piss myself. Once I was finished, everyone was sitting on the counter with the sinks, I checked to make sure there was no more wet patches before I sat next to Josie in the middle.

"So, what do you think of Kingsley?" She asked.

"I like Kingsley" Oregon shrugged.

"I like Kingsley" Josie readily agreed.

"He's nice" I mused "cute, in that geekish sort of way" I told her, trying to get the last drops in my glass. I sighed, I would have to get another refill.

"Don't shit where you eat" Vod advised, not looking up from her drink.

"No, he's not my type" I told her, Josie nodded next to me.

"Oh God, I don't 'like him' like him. I just like him" Oregon clarified.

"Oh, I know, me neither. Exactly" I smirked at Josie's failed attempt to be casual. I think someone has a little crush on a certain geology student. I rolled my eyes slightly at the thought of the awkwardness that would bring to the house, and trust me, we did not need anymore awkwardness. "Anyway" She continued "I think he's pulled, not that I even care" She added unconvincingly.

Vod leaned closer to her "Of course he has, first night's a freebie. Are you girls banging tonight?" She asked as the door opened and a few girls walked in, I smiled at them slightly.

"I dunno, are you?" Oregon asked uncertainly.

"Maybe, if I can find a decent bloke" I thought back to if I had seen any, I bit my lip remembering a nice looking fella at the bar.

"I like to strap one on early" Vod smirked "get one under the belt. But that's just me" She took a look at her empty cup, probably wishing she hadn't downed it earlier. She seemed to remember something and took a bottle of vodka out of her jacket filling her drink back up, before taking a big sip.

"Of course" Oregon still looked uncertain.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to" I assured her.

Vod leaned a little closer "There are some good looking guys here" I nodded. "And girls" I stopped nodding.

"Oh yeah, totally" Oregon agreed, nodding her head. I looked at her with my eyebrows drawn together but let the moment pass.

There was a brief silence before Josie piped up "So what A-levels did you do?" Vod laughed, with Oregon joining in a few seconds later. I shook my head at her. "Really?" She looked a bit confused as they laughed and at my grin.

Vod stopped laughing as she realised what it looked like "I'm sorry, it's cool. It's just.."

"I know! I'm sorry, I don't even know why I asked" She chastised herself.

"Don't worry. It's fine. It's just a bit lame" I snorted at Oregons comment, it wasn't just a bit lame, it was the lamest thing I've heard all day. And I've been hanging around Howard.

"Oh God, am I incredibly lame?" Josie laughed at herself.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart" Oregon smiled, and raised her glass, forgetting that it was empty.

"It's not lame" Vod commented "It's just that I didn't do any A-Levels"

"You didn't?" I asked, curious. "How'd you get in?"

"I took my exams out of the barrel of a gun" I nodded like I knew what that meant.

"Besides lameness comes out in the wash" Oregon jumped down from the counter and leant against it "Just got to scrub it off with booze and spliff and pussy and cock" I stared at her in bewilderment, wondering where that had come from.

"I'm gonna get a refill" I wandered out of the bathroom and manouvered myself next to the cute guy from earlier. "Vodka and coke" I told the barman, the cute guy turned around and gave me a smile. "Hey, let me get that for you" He paid for my drink when it came back.

"Thanks" I gave him a smile, taking a sip from my drink. I waited for him to say something else but he ended up just staring at my chest. "Alright then, catch you later" I sauntered off, making sure to give my hips an extra wiggle. Don't want to loose out on any free drinks. I sat back down on my seat inbetween Oregon and Vod.

"So do any of you have a boyfriend back home?" Josie asked as I got comfortable.

"Nah" Vod swallowd her mouthful before continuing "National Express doesn't even go to Belmarsh, so, you know?" She ate a crisp, that she probably bought when I was getting my drink.

"No. Thank God. My sister says you're on the phone the first year, you break up and second year's like first year and third year's like your second year but with the hot guys nailed, your left on the shelf if there was one, which there isn't" We stared at her, I was personally wondering how she managed to get that out with one breath. "So, nightmare this statement bullshit, right?"

"Oh yeah too right, what statement?" Vod ate another crisp.

"I don't have to do one" I smirked, it was good being me.

"The one thousand word 'Why English?' statement for tomorrow?" Oregon looked slightly horrified that Vod didn't know.

"Oh no" Vod leant backwards slightly "I've been off grid. I haven't done any laundry since June" Considering it was now September, I was a little grossed out. "Seriously" She leaned back in "when I saw squeezy marmite I freaked my nut"

Josie having ignored the conversation, looked longingly at the bar "Maybe I might, strap a guy on for the night?"

"Do it" Vod immediately agreed.

Josie motioned to the posh guy she was talking to earlier "He looks like a safe pair of hands" We swiveled to look at him. "Clean. A washer. I'm not sure I totally liked him but-" Vod cut in quickly.

"Whoa, you don't want to get into 'liking'. First night, starter lay. Strictly business" I nodded.

"First lays mean nothing" I agreed. "Stay away from people you actually like, until" I looked at Vod to see what she thought. "a few weeks?" She nodded.

"Ok" Josie agreed, taking a sip of her drink. I glanced to the side and saw Kingston leaving with a girl. "Ok" She repeated "Right. Good" She downed her shot. "Here we go. Can't wait around forever like a silver ring... ming. So time to load up" She stood up and made a guesture with her hands "and strap on" then wandered over to the guy she was eyeing up.

"She's doing it" Oregon seemed surprised. "That's cool" I looked around for my guy and found his lounging over by the bar again. I stood up as well.

"I might as well" I told them, waltzing over to him. "Hey again" I smiled cutely. He turned from his friends who were grinning at him, and smiled at me.

"Im Claire" I told him, sipping my drink.

"David" I raised my eyebrows at him and clinked my glass against him in a toast to our old fashioned names. We ended up having a drinking competition and by the end I was pretty wasted. I ended up going home with him, and the rest is a blur.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a massive hangover. It felt like there was a herd of elephants dancing on my head, the throbbing escalated when I realised I was naked. I looked across the bed to see David was still asleep, thankfully I could remember most of the night and it was pretty good sex but now I had to make my getaway. I spotted my underwear on a lampshade and grabbed it, sliding it on and finding the rest of my clothes. I got dressed and looked back to see that I hadn't woken up David, he was still snoring away so I quietly opened the door and made my way through the house.<p>

I stealthily managed to not disturb anything and soon enough I was out. I scratched the top of my head, trying to dislodge any knots I had. I'm pretty sure I looked awful so I rang up a taxi and waited for it to arrive. I was sat there for ages like an idiot but finally it came, climbing into the back seat I told him the address and soon enough I was home.

I opened the door and tried to make as little noise as possible. "There she is" Vod called. I grinned at her, as she came and clapped me on the back. "Good on you".

"I'm gonna brush my teeth" I walked upstairs woozily, claiming the bathroom and practically dove for my toothbrush. It felt really good to have clean teeth and I told myself to always carry a spare from now on. Not like I was a slut or anything, but a girl has needs.

I came back downstairs and looked through the drawers and found some paracetamol. "Thank God" I took two out of the packet, filled up a glass of water and downed them both.

"Got a hangover?" Vod asked smirking, I saw her holding some toast and my stomach rumbled.

I stole it from her smirking back "Like you wouldn't believe"

"I'll let you off this once cause your hungover" She warned "But next time. Watch your back" I chuckled as she made some cereal instead, she lit a cigarette and picked up her mug leaning closer to me, Josie and Kingston.

"First night, three of the team slammed and banged, am I right?" She looked quite proud of us. "Three lumps for my humps" She threw sugar lumps in the tea she seemed to be making for us. Josie turned to Kingston faking surprised.

"Oh wow, did you?" Kingston looked a bit uncomfortable discussing it.

"A gentleman doesn't like to" He paused and moved his head weirdly. "you know" I laughed at his reluctance, and so did Vod and Howard. I moved away from them and got myself some more toast, I was always hungry when hungover.

"Well I'm afraid I" Josie paused awkwardly "It didn't happen. We were walking home when he started rugby tackling a bollard, and I was like "Dude, even for a started lay I have standards!" She laughed.

"But I thought I heard ... sex noise?" Vod asked confused, exhaling a lot of smoke.

"No" Josie denied.

Howard chose this moment to speak up "There may have been material I was watching on the internet too loud? That can happen" I was a bit grossed out before I turned to the others and smiled at them.

"I know someone who actually had sex last night" I motioned to myself and took a bite out of my toast that had just popped up, before spitting it out, as it burnt the top of my mouth. "Needs butter" I muttered, smearing a good sized amount over the toast. I looked up as the doorbell rang, Vod wandered off to see who it was.

"Didn't know we knew anyone who would visit" I mused, looking at the others who looked as confused, except for Josie who seemed strangely nervous. She opened the fridge. "Pass my tea?" Kingston reached over to pass it to me as I didn't move from my toast, he looked a bit annoyed so I reached for it, grinning at the poor boy.

"What's with the mega bowl?" He asked Howard who nodded towards it.

"Blinner. Breakfast, lunch and dinner" He shook his head "I don't have time for this multiple meal bullshit"

"That is so unhealthy" I told him. "not even real food" I remarked looking at the cereal, which was mostly sugar.

"Number sevens here!" Vod called as she rounded the corner, shortly followed by the guy who was chatting Josie up at the pub last night. He came in and dumped his stuff in the middle of the living room.

"Alright? JP's the name" He shook Howards hand "Learnin', drinkin' and shaggin's the game!" He then spotted Kingsley "Fuck me! It's Knutsford! Agricultural engineering not a big enough canvas for your huge stylings?"

Kingsley didn't look too happy with the new developments "Yeah, I actually changed" I snorted into my tea "They were full, so... Geology" He shrugged "But anyway it'll all be rocks" Josie slammed the fridge door shut.

"I'm Josie" She introduced herself without her usual perkiness.

"Oh, hello, Josie. I'm JP" They shook hands stiffly. "Nice to meet you" He leant forward in an attempt to kiss her cheeks but she moved away so he missed.

"Nice to meet you JP I'm Josie" She repeated.

"You said" Vod commented, holding her tea and a fag. Josie gave her a look and went back to her seat beside Kingston.

"Good. Right" JP awkwardly swung his arms "I'm going to go put my items up in my room" He picked up his bags and walked upstairs.

Vod looked after him to make sure he couldn't hear "It's him from the pub" She told Josie. "Mr Safe Pair Of Hands"

"I love how you remembered that" I laughed, and then laughed again at the look on Josie's face.

"Yeah, it's him. But I don't think we need to mention it to him, cause like I said, nothing happened" Oregon chose this moment to walk into the room in her dressing gown and pyjamas, yawning loudly. Vod immediately walked over to her, pointing her cigarette at her.

"Hey! Did you finish that statement?" Oregon sat at the table and stretched a bit.

"Yeah. Got three hours of sleep too, so that's cool" JP came back in looking disgrunteled.

"Um, OK, right" He clapped his hands "I've just had a look at my so called room and I'd like to call a little house meeting" I rolled my eyes before making my way over to sit by Vod and Oregon. "So, eh... house meeting? So my room. It's squalid, it's small, it's ridiculously small. I mean is it a joke? Is it like a joke room? I mean your room looks lovely" He said to Oregon "So I mean, can I have it" She looked up to him incredulously.

"No, why don't you swap with Howard downstairs?" She pointed over to Howard, who was still eating his 'blinner'.

"Because his room is horrible. I've looked at all the rooms, apart from the one at the top which is locked and their all nicer than mine except for Howard's which is horrible"

"We get the better rooms because we got here first" I told him, he gave me a little glare. "Don't look at me like that, if you got your posh boy arse here sooner you could have chosen your room" He looked a bit shocked that someone would speak to him like that.

"How long have you been in there?" Josie asked Howard, wanting to avoid any arguments it seems. "Maybe you should get a promotion"

"I'm quite content" He assured her. "I do not wish to be part of these negotiations"

JP continued on "The nicest room in the house is the attic, which I believe is yours?" He turned to Vod. "So if I were to give you money, can I have it?"

"No, no!" Josie intervened "come on now!"

Vod ignored her "How much?" I applauded her common sense to make money off it.

"Oh no, you can't just-" JP interrupted her.

"Twenty quid a week, hush money, we swap rooms"

"Deal" JP beamed.

"No, absolutely not. You can't just muscle in here" Kingsley protested, as JP and Vod shook hands. JP turned to Kingsley with a glare.

"Can it, Karl Marx, we've made a deal. If you don't like, you can fuck off to China" Josie got up again and moved closer.

"No, no! Look mate you can't just muscle in here and start throwing your weight around, OK?

"Let them do it" I sighed, wanting them to all shut up, my headache throbbed a bit from all the noise.

"Yeah, relax alright? It's not like I'm trying to hump anyone with my megacock, is it?" I mouthed the word 'megacock?' to Vod who just shook her head. "We made a deal. She's happy, I'm happy" He remembered something and turned back to Vod "Although I also need priority boarding to the attic bathroom"

Vod took another drag of her cigarette "Fine with me"

"I have strong objections!" Kingsley called over.

"All right Knutsford" JP rolled his eyes "How about I also agree to pay for Sky+ HD with sport and movies" My eyes widened and I frantically nodded to Kingsley behind JP's back. Kingsley nodded as well.

"My moral objections have largely been adressed" The only one that didn't look happy was Josie, and JP winking at her didn't make her any happier.

While JP was moving all of his stuff into his room, I was getting ready to go to my first lecture. I didn't really know what to wear so I settled for casual, I smiled to myself in the mirror and walked down to my lecture hall. I was ushered in by an old woman and I sat to the side of the seats.

I sat through an excuciating hour of a lecture that had nothing to do with Psychology, just an introduction and someone weird had decided to sit next to me, and I don't know if they were nervous or what but she absolutely stunk. I held my breath for as long as I could but I need air to live so there was only so much I could do. I staggered out of the lecture hall and ran home, hoping to scrub the stench out of my lungs. No one was home except for Howard and JP, neither of which I really wanted to talk to so I had a nice relaxing shower instead. I blow dried my hair and decided to unpack the rest of my crap.

I was folding all of my tops by the time Vod and Oregon got home. "How was your seminar?" I asked, to which Oregon immediately starting bitching out her professor. I raised my eyebrows at Vod and she made an obscene guesture with her hand, mimicing sucking cock and I chuckled at how oblivious Oregon was to it. I nodded in what I deemed the right places.

"Anyway" I cut her off "I had to sit next to the most digusting person ever" Howard decided at this moment to walk past us with a cock drawn on his face "I retract my ealier statement. The second most, she stunk like shit. I cannot deal with that" Vod looked sympathetic to my plight and made me a cup of tea. I think she has an obsession with it.

After dinner which consisted of a pizza that Howard ordered, even though he ate his 'blinner' earlier. I lay in my bed, wondering why I was going to sleep so early until I realised that I was actually really tired. My first couple of days of uni turned out to be more eventful than I expected.


End file.
